The Beast Within Me
by LittleMissAly1
Summary: Parappa feels a strange feeling going on with him. He soon realizes that he has inherited a family curse where he becomes a weredog at the night of the full moon. Will he be able overcome the condition he is in? Will Sunny still love him? What he doesn't know is that he is in a middle of a 100 -year-old war. (PaRappaxSunny)
1. Curse of the Werepup

Hello everyone, this is my first ever pure PaRappa Fan Fic. I hope you enjoy this first chapter I completed. ^.^

* * *

**In a small, suburban town, where things are not always what they seem. Many people live this strange, wacky, yet peaceful town who do not always seem to mind ****the strangeness. In fact, the town was inhabited by humans, anthropomorphic animals and objects. To other people, they find it weird but to the people of this ****town, it's cleary normal. Welcome to PaRappa Town, where everyone can have fun.**

Our story begins with a young anthropomorphic pup, at the age of 17. He wears his trademark orange beanie with the little frog emblem, his sleeveless light blue shirt, his saggy blue pants complete with his signature red shoes. He is known as the Hip-Hop Hero as told by some people due to his good deeds and community services by using the only way he knows...Rap. The people of this town appreciate him so much that they decided to name the town after their beloved rapper... PaRappa. The young, rapping pup appreciated all the love he was given when walking around town. But there was something that bothered him last night that he didn't feel right. He was in a cold sweat, he couldn't sleep very well. He keep on tossing... and turning in his bed. He felt something hot, burning inside him as if he had a tremendous fever. Unfortunately, that is all he could remember, the rest remain a blur to him. _Why does this keep happening to me? _Parappa thought. _Why do I feel like this every night? _The young canine wonders of the strange feelings he's been having every time he goes to sleep. _Maybe my dad can tell me what's wrong with me. _Parappa thought as he headed back to his house to tell his father the condition he's been having the past few nights.

Meanwhile, Parappa's dad, Papa Parappa, was working on a new invention where it makes eggs turn into full grown chickens. "Hmmm...If only I can get this machine to work, we would probably have a lifetime supply of chickens for us to eat."

Papa Parappa tinkered with his new invention, trying to work out all the kinks. "Here we go, it's finally finished." Just then he heard a knock on the door. It was his rapping son, PaRappa. "Hey dad! Wassup?!" Parappa comes in to find his dad working on yet on another wacky invention.

"Oh! Hello son. I'm just working on my new invention. I call it the Chick-O-Matic 4000. It can instantly turn farm produced eggs into grown up chickens that we can use to lay more eggs or eat them for dinner." Parappa was slightly bit impressed but is still unsure of the strange feelings he's been having the past few night.

"That's nice, dad". Parappa shrugged, not wanting see what the machine can actually do. "What's wrong, Parappa?" His dad said with concern. Parappa just sat in the couch, trying not make his dad worry. "

It's nothing." Papa Parappa knew that look. He knows that his son wasn't feeling right. "Parappa, I'm your father. You can tell me anything and I will help you." Parappa knew his father was right. He trusts him for so long ever since his mother died, his dad has been taking very good care of him. "Ok then." Parappa was then ready to tell his dad what's been going with him.

"Dad...I've been getting these strange feelings every night. I feel like I something inside of me is about to be...unleashed."

Parappa then saw a shock of horror in his father's eyes. "Did you say...unleashed?"

Papa Parappa felt like something was choking him as Parappa told him what was wrong with him.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong? What's wrong with me, Dad?" Papa Parappa put his paw on his son's shoulder and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Parappa...there's something I need to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago." Parappa was ready to listen what his dad had to tell him next.

"The reason you've been feeling like this is because...", Papa Parappa heart started beating with intention. Parappa himself never felt so intense in his life.

"...you've inherited the family's curse". Parappa's eyes filled with shock, could not understand what his father told him. "C-curse?" "Wha-What curse dad?" His father cleared his throat and began to explain more. "It's a curse that goes back 100 years ago. It all started when one of your ancestors, Parappa the third, made a deal with a friend to convince the the townsfolk that witches are not evil and that they should stop hunting them. He tried all that he could. But no one believed him. Unfortunately, his friend that he made a deal with was a witch herself. She called him a liar and a traitor for not keeping his promise."

(-flashback 100 years ago-)

_"Liar!" _

_"You liar!" _

_"You said you would keep your promise! You said you would stop them from killing us!"_

_"But you never did anything! They still keep coming and hunting us all!"_

_"But... Flora... I tired... I tried all my might to convince them not to kill you. They wouldn't listen to me."_

_"LIAR! You mortals are all the same. Why did I even trusted someone by the likes of YOU!"_

_The young witch took out her wand and muttered an ancient spell. She pointed her wand at the young dog, transforming him into a carnivorous beast._

_ The young witch let out a evil cackle as she transformed her once-and-only friend into a weredog._

_"Well, well, well now. Isn't fate ironic. We witches were branded as monsters in woman form by you pathetic mortals. Let's see how you like it when everyone you _

_trust will turn agaisnt you. All because they will think you're a monster. A beast. You will know our pain. Even your grandchildren will, if you ever get any..._

_...besides, what woman would want to marry such an ugly beast like you." MUHAHAHAHA!_

(End of flashback)

"I'm...I'm a...werewolf." The puzzeled pup understood what's gonna happen to him.

"Umm...weredog to be exact son. You know, a combination between a wolf and a dog." His father explained to him.

"I KNOW THAT!" Parappa let out a furious yell at his dad. "It's just...I didn't think it would happen...to me." Parappa let out a sad dog whimper.

_Great! Now Sunny will never like me if she found out I'm a monster._

"Parappa, I didn't wanted to tell you this until you were 17. But I guess you turned 17 last week. I knew that this day would come, son."

Parappa looked up to his dad, tears forming down his cheeks. He couldn't help but to hug his one and only dad.

"Dad...will you still love me, even if I become a weredog?" Papa Parappa smiled at his son. "Of course, Parappa. You are my son. I will always love you, no

matter if you were a weredog or not. I'm sure we would work something out and I bet your friends will still accept you for who you are. Even Sunny."

_Sunny!... _Parappa thought. _Can my dad be right? Will Sunny like_ _me, even if I become a weredog? _Many thoughts filled the young pup's mind as he dried his tears.

Papa Parappa looked out the window and realized the moon was full. "Pa-Parappa, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Parappa didn't realize that his dad

was keeping him from looking at the moon. "Why?" Too late, the young pup was looking at the full moon and he felt a strange sensation inside. He suddenly

stood on all fours and his cream colored fur became a dark brown. His paws grew 2 times his normal size, growing large claws from his fingers. His teeth

became fangs. Even his clothes were ripped because he grew at least 6 feet, 3 times his normal height. Suddenly, he felt something he never felt before... he

raised up high and howled at the bright full moon.

* * *

***Phew! Finally manage to finish this chapter up. More coming soon. I think***


	2. A Flower and Her Beast

***ZOMG! I finally get to finish this chapter already. Anyways this will reflect towards Parappa and Sunny so this will include some tongue kissing, some mature content, and beastitalty. You have been warned! o3o***

* * *

Papa Parappa was shocked after seeing his son turn into a beast. He did not know what to do, whether to run away or see if Parappa remembers him. "Pa-Parappa?..."

The beast turned to look at his dad. Instead of answering him, he just growled at him. "Don't you remember me? I'm your father." Papa Parappa try to convince his son to recognize him, but it didn't work.

Parappa just kept growling and snarling like the beast he is. The beast moved closer and closer, just snarling and growling. His dad stepped back, not knowing what his son will do to him. Parappa raised his huge paw and swung it his dad.

Luckily, Papa Parappa was able to dodge the attack and hid behind the couch. He felt a feeling of guilt, knowing that his son will lose control.

_Why? Why did it have to happen to him? Why couldn't it been someone else? _Papa Parappa thought, as if all of this was his fault.

Just then, there was a loud crash. It sounded like the wall was destroyed by something.

After that, there was a sudden silence. Papa Parappa, who was still hiding behind the couch, slowly peeked from the couch to find that the entire living room was wrecked and the wall had a huge gaping hole.

_OH NO! _Papa Parappa though in fear. "If Parappa goes out in the open, who knows what sorts of trouble he might cause. Papa Parappa quickly grabbed his jacket and his hat to go and search for his son.

* * *

Somewhere, in the outskirts of PaRappa Town, a mysterious figure was watching the young weredog roaming around the streets.

"Well, it would seem that the little rapping mutt has inherited the curse." The figure let out an evil smile, as if she wanted this to happen.

"He and his family will pay for what they've done to us witches" The figure then calls upon a magical broomstick and disappears into the moonlight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a lemon shaped house, a yellow skinned flower, with pink petals, was preparing herself a nice caesar salad for her to eat.

She was alone by herself since her father had to work in the military as general for extra night shifts. She turned on the T.V. to watch her favorite reality show, Desperate House Flowers. She sat on the couch to watch her show and started eating her salad.

After an hour, the show was finished and she was slightly bored. Suddenly, she heard a howling noise from a distance.

"Hmmm...must be wolves outside. I hope they don't try to come in my house." Just then, the news came up.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. Apparently, a huge beast-like figure was seen roaming the streets of Parappa Town.

The Beast seemed to be wild, ferocious, and dangerous. If anyone reports seeing the beast, please contact the police immediately."

"Oh my goodness." The flower was shocked and surprised after watching the news. "I hope that beast doesn't come near my house."

Unfortunately, there was a loud bang on the door. "Uh oh! I think spoke too soon." The flower girl peeked form her window and couldn't believed what she saw.

A huge, hairy figure was banging on the front door to her house.

The beast began growling as he bangs on the door with his huge clawed paws.

_What should I do? I can't let that terrible beast get me. _The floral girl thought of a plan. She quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan to smack the beast on its head. She hid on the couch to get ready when the beast comes in.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash. The beast broke in her house. He began smelling the area to see if there was anyone was living inside.

The flower girl prepared to hit the beast with the frying pan when suddenly she heard a loud dog whimper coming from the living room.

She comes out of hiding to find the beast limping, whimpering as if it was in pain.

"Awww...you poor thing, you're hurt aren't you?" The flower girl felt bad for the beast. She observed him carefully and found what was the problem. There was a small glass shard in his left paw.

"There, there now. This will only hurt a little."The flower girl reassured him. The beast closed its eyes, not thinking about the pain and just like that, glass shard was removed. "There we go. All better now." The beast opened his eyes and saw that the shard was gone. "I had to remove it. I suppose you won't try to...eat me?" The beast sniffed the flower to see if she doesn't pose a threat to him. As he was doing this, the flower girl saw something familiar about the beast's appearance. It had long, black, floppy dog ears, a black nose, and a orange beanie with a little green frog on it.

"Pa...Parappa?" The name called out sparked something in the beast's mind. Something about her voice seemed oddly familiar to him. "S...Sun...ny?" Parappa surprisely spoke for the first time. "Parappa, is that really you?" The young flower couldn't believed that the beast was really PaRappa Town's rapper. "Of course it's me... but then Parappa suddenly remembered that he transformed into a weredog ...or at least I thought I was." Parappa turned around to find that Sunny's door was knocked down, with a few cracks on the wall.

"I did that...didn't I?" Parappa was saddened after seeing what he'd done. "Does anyone know that I'm a weredog?"

"Well, not really." Sunny makes him feel better by reassuring him. "They all amused your just some wild beast or something."

The word_ beast _shocked the young weredog and began to whimper like the sad dog he is. "Oh...my...Don't cry Parappa. I'm sure everything would work out. I promise." Sunny wrapped her arms around the crying weredog, which made him blush a little bit. "Sunny...?" Sunny lifted her head to meet Parappa's eyes. "Yes, Parappa!" She answered. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Sunny took her arms off of Parappa and listened. "Ok!" Parappa took a deep breath and begins to tell Sunny his statement. "Ever since the day we meet, we were only friends. As the years went by, I realized that...I want to be more that just...What I'm trying to say is...I...I lo...ve...", The young weredog struggles to find the courage to tell Sunny how he feels about her but after learning karate, getting his driver's license, baking a cake, and saving PaRappa Town from a noodle-obsessed dictator, he realizes that it's time to man up and tell her the truth, "I love you". Sunny didn't say a word. She was surprised at what Parappa said to her. "You..love me?" The floral girl asked. The weredog didn't think she would feel the same way because of his appearance.

"That's ok...If you don't feel the same way about me. Besides...what girl would want just an ugly beast like me?" Parappa turned away and began to whimper again. Sunny was so appalled. Why would she not love him because of what he is. She never cared what he looked like. All she ever cared about was his character. His personality. His kindness. "Parappa...?" Parappa turned his head to look at his lover. Sunny took a couple steps towards the weeping weredog, looked straight into eyes, leaned towards him and...

Suddenly, Parappa felt a warm sensation touch his lips. Sunny was actually kissing him. _I...I can't believe it. She's...actually...kissing me. _

Parappa then wrapped his furry arms around his lover and kissed her back. A small tear fell from his eyes._ Dad was right! She really does care for me. _

Sunny broke the kiss and saw Parappa crying with tears streaming from his eyes. "Hush now. There's no need to cry." She dried his tears and gave him a hug. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you, my precious weredog." Sunny gave him a quick kiss on his furry cheek, causing the weredog to blush even more. "Sunny..." Parappa wanted to spend more time with his new girlfriend and wanted to continue that joyful moment when they kissed. "If you want, we can continue in my room". Sunny replied with a bubbly smile. Parappa couldn't be more joyful than ever hear something like that. "S-sure. Why not?" Parappa gave a soft smile and followed Sunny into her room.

"Are you gonna...undress?" Sunny blushed as he said that. "If you want, I could turn around and not look." Sunny wasn't so sure if she wanted him to see her undress. But since they're a couple it won't hurt to let him see. "Actually, you can look Parappa." The confused pup blushed extremely hard. _Did...did she actually want me to look at her undressing herself? _He didn't know whether to look at her or hide, but since she insisted him to, why not? "Um...ok then." Parappa got on Sunny's bed and watched as Sunny took off her clothes, leaving her bra and panties on. Parappa could not believe the physical appearance of his girlfriend. She had magnificant curves, semi thick thighs, and nice supple breasts. Parappa's nose began to leak blood from looking at Sunny's physique and for some reason, he fainted.

"Oh my gosh! Parappa are you alright?" Sunny looked over and find a very dazed weredog with a bloody nose. _Maybe I overdid it a little bit._ Sunny thought as she tried to lift Parappa up. But due to him being bigger than his normal size, it was hard for her to get him up. "Parappa! Please get up!" Sunny called to her boyfriend lying on the floor. "Hmmm...I wonder..." Sunny went to the kitchen to grab a T-Bone steak from the fridge and went back to her room. She held the piece of steak over the unconcious weredog. Parappa's black nose began to wiggle a bit, smelling the scent of the T-Bone steak. He opened his eyes and snatched the steak with his teeth, and gobbled it in one bite.

"My, my! Someone must have been hungry." Sunny giggled as she watched Parappa eat the piece of meat. "I guess I was a bit hungry." Parappa laughed awkwardly. "That's ok. I'll be here to feed you when you get hungry." Sunny smiled. Parappa got himself up and on top Sunny's bed. "So...wanna continue...y'know...making out?" Parappa wiped the blood from his nose and blushed. Sunny quietly went on top of her bed and leaned towards Parappa's furry chest. "Your fur's so soft." Sunny couldn't help but snuggle in Parappa's brown fur, making herself feel comfortable. Parappa on the other hand felt awkward and blushed as Sunny nests in his fur. "Th-thank you...I guess." Parappa wrapped his arms around his floral lover and kissed her in her lips. Sunny put her arms around his furry neck and kissed him back. Both the weredog and his mate enjoyed the feeling of kissing each other's lips. They could go on for hours and never stop, feeling that warm sensation when their lips meet.

Parappa, for being the weredog that he is, went a little wild and rolled his tongue in Sunny's mouth. Shocked on not knowing what to do, she licked her tongue back at his to the point where they ended up tongue kissing each other for a few hours. When they were done, it was almost 3 am. "I guess... we might have... over done it a bit, huh." Sunny said, breathing heavily due to making out for a while. "Yeah...I guess..." Parappa yawned a bit, knowing he didn't get much sleep. "I guess we should hit the hay, huh". Sunny agreed and pulled the covers over them and fell fast asleep until the morning.

* * *

***OMGoodness, that was a looooooooooooong chapter to write and I am exhausted. -.-'**

**Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more coming soon...maybe T_T* **


	3. Secrets

_***Well now, Ch. 2 was really something. x3 Hope you guys enjoy this next bit here.* **_

* * *

As the sky began to lighten up, the sun rose to start a new day. Birds were chirping, signaling the morning has come.

On the streets of Parappa Town, a tired, yet desperate Papa Parappa, still searsches for his son.

"Oh my, where could he have gone to?" Papa Parappa said, worried that his out-of-control beast-son is still out there, doing who knows what.

_What if the police got to him first or ran off to the far side of town? Or... _Papa Parappa was so worried that he probably forgot what was he suppose to do in the first place.

Meanwhile, in Sunny's house, a sleepy, yet very drowsy pup finds himself sleeping on Sunny's bed, next to his girlfriend.

_Wow! Had I drifted off to sleep last night?_ Parappa thought, as he slowly got off from bed.

As he landed on his feet, something about him felt very weird. It feels as if he was a bit lighter, unlike he was last night when he was a weredog.

Parappa looked at his paws and... _Huh? What?! _His paws became normal again.

They were no longer big nor his fingers are clawed and his fur turned back to it's normal cream color. _Can it be? Am I...? _The young pup looked at himself in front of Sunny's mirror, only to find that he was back to his normal self again.

"Wow! I...can't believe it! I'm myself again". Parappa was glad to see his own face and back to his normal height. Though, his clothes looked torn from when he turned into a weredog for the first time. _I guess I need new clothes then. _Parappa thought as he chuckled of how silly he looked with his ragged, torn clothes he's wearing. But then, Parappa felt a werid sensation again. But this time it was different. It was a rumbling sound and it looks like it was coming from his...stomach?

_"I guess I'm hungry?" _Parappa thought. He looked over to the sleeping flower and decided to wake her up. "Sunny. Sunny! Wake up!" Sunny awoke from Parappa shaking her. "Parappa! Is that...the real you?" Sunny was surprised to see Parappa back to his normal self once more. "Yeah, it really is me, Sunny". Parappa smiled and gave his lover a small kiss.

Suddenly, Sunny heard a small rumbling sound coming from Parappa's stomach. "My, my! Someone must be hungry." The flower giggled and got off from bed to put on some decent clothes. "Want me to make you some breakfast?" Sunny asked with a warm smile. Parappa blushed a bit, not just because his girlfriend asked him if she could make him breakfast, but that his tummy was rumbling a bit, which made him a little embarrassed.

"Ummm...s-sure you can" Parappa asked shyly. Sunny gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out to the kitchen. Parappa decided to relax on the couch while waiting for Sunny to cook his breakfast. A few minutes later, Sunny called out, "Parappa! Breakfast is ready!". Parappa quickly got out from the couch and sat on the dining table to eat. Parappa began gobbling his whole food down like a bear eating a big jar of honey. Sunny was bit surprised seeing Parappa eat very fast.

_Oh my gosh! I've never seen Parappa eat like that before. Normally, PJ eats that much. _Sunny couldn't help but smile, seeing Parappa eat her cooking. Parappa, on the other hand was clearly enjoying the food Sunny had prepared for him, which satisfied his hunger.

"Thanks for the yummy breakfast!" Parappa said with a big grin on his face and food in his stomach. "You're welcome!" Sunny gave a big kiss to her lover. Parappa's face became red. The young pup for some reason feels comfortable when Sunny's around him or when she kisses him. But many questions began swirling his mind. _Am I actually normal?_ _Normally I wouldn't eat that much as PJ. _Parappa was a little confused of what's happening to him, but probably everything will be ok. After all, he's Gotta Believe! Right!

_"Parappa! Where are you! Parappa!" _"Huh?" Parappa, for some reason, just heard his father's voice calling him. "Dad?" Parappa thought he was imagining things but no. He's hearing his dad from miles away. "Parappa? Is something wrong?" Sunny was concerned that Parappa was acting weird. Parappa didn't want Sunny to think he was crazy. "Ummm...I just...remembered something...uhh...I got to go...home...right now!" Parappa leaves as quickly as possible to find his father somewhere. "Hmmm...I wonder where he's going." Sunny thought, as she sees him running through the streets.

On the other side of Parappa Town, a mysterious figure lurks the forests through Rodneyson National Park. She comes across a rocky wall, mutters something in a strange, ancient language, and a portal appears on the wall. She enters inside and comes across a small room with old cauldrons in many sizes and shapes. On the shelves, where various liquids in many different colors in many shaped bottles. The mysterious figure, took off her hood and revealed herself as a purple petaled flower, with a witch hat, a gothic styled dress, black and yellow stockings, and black boots. She meets up with another flower girl, one who was taller than her, has red velvet petals, a red hooker dress, black, knee high stilettos, and an execptionally large chest area.

"So...find anything juicy lately?" The red velvet flower smirked, smoking a cigarette. "By juicy, you mean finding a mortal male for you, no!" The purple flower gave a scorn look at the red velvet one. "Aww...c'mon. You're no help."

The red velvet flower frowned. "Oh please! Do you have anything else to do rather than having sexual relations with mortals." The red velvet floral girl detested the purple one's statement and ignored her.

"Whatever! Anyways I have exceptional news, and no it's for you to have sex with." The purple flower explained to her slutty companion.

"I've gotten word that Parappa, has inherited the family curse." The purple floral girl said with a evil grin.

However, the red velvet seemed confused. "Ummm...remind me which Parappa, because there are so many Parappas in the Rappa family tree."

The purple flower face-palmed her face, disgusted by her companion's stupidity. "Ok, let me make this simple for you, he's the son of Papa Parappa." The red velvet now finally understand. "Oh...I get it now."

Though, the purple one wasn't still pleased. _Oh please, give me a break! _She thought. "Anyways, don't you know what this means?"

The red velvet flower again was lost at what the purple floral which was trying to say. "Ummmm...well...uhhh...no, I...don't."

The purple one again face-palmed her face again. "It means, that he'll stand in our way of conquering Parappa Town."

The red velvet one pretend to not listen and just kept smoking her cigarette. "And...do I care because..."

The purple flower sneered at her, for not paying attention. "You _WOULD_ have to care because it was his ancestor who betrayed us.

For 100 years we've been put down, discriminated, and been hunted down by those mortals."

The purple flower grabbed a small, powdered stone, used for potions and black magic. "If we can get rid of that overgrown pooch..."

The stone was then crushed by the purple flower's hand. "Then nothing...will stand in our way in taking over the world."

The purple flower gave out an evil laugh and a lightning strike in the background. But was interrupted by the red velvet coughing from smoking. "That's nice". The red velvet one replied as she continued smoking.

* * *

_***OMG! Who are these two unknown characters, and why do they want to get rid of Parappa? What sort of grudge do they hold against him, and will Parappa find his dad who is some-what lost in Parappa Town? Find out in the next episode of...The Beast Within Me!***_


End file.
